we meet again
by purple jay
Summary: bella,edward,alice,rosalie,emmett and jasper were best friends as kids,but unfortunatly they had all to move away.years later fate brings them to the same highschool. but will they be able to recognise each other or will the past remain as happy memories?
1. Chapter 1

** We meet again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and its characters**

**Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie were best friends when they were kids. But then they all moved away. Years later fate brings them to the same high school, but will they be able to recognize each other or continue to remember the past as happy memories?**

_Bella's P.O.V._

I just stood there. Clenching and unclenching my hands, trying to control my anger. The day's events flooded through my mind and then I remembered the idiot. The cause of my anger.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in the English class and Mr. Harper was blabbering something to which I wasn't paying attention. I was his top student, so the teacher wasn't going to trouble me.

Mr. Harper asked a question I didn't hear and picked some guy to answer it. I turned to look who it was and saw a tall muscular guy with honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

He looked confused. He didn't know the answer. Mr. Harper looked disappointed and then started giving a big lecture on the guy had no interest in studies and how he was a total waste.

Suddenly the guy spoke up.

"why don't you ask her?" he said pointing in my direction.

I was taken aback. Mr. Harper raised his eyebrows at me and I slowly stood up. I was looking down at my shoes. I didn't know the answer to the question. I forgot !

"Well, miss swan?' Harper asked.

"I don't know the answer". I managed to speak. I looked up to see Mr. Harper sigh and shake his head.

"I didn't expect that from you. Anyway, miss swan and you..." he pointed to the blondie. "will be doing the entire assignment thrice."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I turned to glare at the guy. He simply smirked smugly and sat down in his seat.

Immediately after that the bell rang and he was out of the class before anyone else. I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way out. But, thanks to my clumsiness I ended up bumping into a pixie like girl, scattering my books and a few contents of my bag. I gathered my stuff and made my wait out, not bothering to apologise.

The rest of the day went quiet terrible and all I wanted to do was to run away from forks high school.

_End of flashback_

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I took out my books and started doing my homework. I was finished in three hours.

I was leaning against the wall when suddenly I felt the urge to go and look through pictures of my childhood.

I got up and shuffled through the pile of albums and found the one I was searching. Going back to my bed I began flipping through the pages when I came across a special one.

It was of all my childhood friends. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

We were all covered in mud and Edward was holding football in his hands. Emmet's arms around me and Rosalie, squeezing us. Alice had a big grin and Jasper was making horns over Emmet's head.

I missed them all so much. We used to have so much fun and then we all started separating. Alice left phoenix first and then everyone seemed to do the same. We didn't have any contact of each other. I wondered how they were.

It was midnight and I was feeling really tired so I decided it was time to get some quality sleep.

That night I dreamt about all of us. It was one of those carefree fun filled day. I wish I could see them once more.

**Okay!**

**Did you like the story?**

**Please please review!**


	2. sorry! pleese read this note!

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update. **

**Anyway, a friend of mine "iluvjoe"(her pen name) is also writing this story under a different name – "New Lives, Older Bonds". But she's writing it differently.**

**Neither of us owe the original idea. It was another friend's dream, that we reinterpreted and now most of the stuff is different. **

**Our stories are similar to an extent but none of us have thought about the climax. They gotta be different so...**

**Please! Read them both.**

**Sorry again for the delay in updating.**

**I was down with a viral fever.**


End file.
